Innocence Or Ignorance?
by FredWeasleyLivesOn
Summary: This story follows Fred and George's first year :D My first fan fic. Chapters will get longer. full of break ups, arguments, laughter and a whole lot of trouble.
1. Diagon Alley , 1989

**Chapter One:** **Diagon Alley**

**A/N : This is the annual trip to Diagon Alley, Fred and George are about start their first year at Hogwarts, and (I think) Charlie is in his last year, and Percy in his second. First chapter is only short, but I hope it will hook you to the story =P. I will try and make the following chapters longer. And will update as often as I can. This is my first (And hopefully one of many) fanfictions so please be nice =D**

**XD**

**Yours truly, Sofie x**

Fred and George struggled against the strong hold their mother had on their hands, and a package-laden Arthur dawdled behind, clutching Fred and George's things for their first years at Hogwarts, because it wasn't fair for one of them to have Charlie's old things (Charlie was the only other Weasley with the same build as Fred and George) they had to buy two of everything, putting a large dent in the already low funds. Charlie wandered forwards holding his new quill, cauldron, and broomstick for his final year at school. Percy was pouring over his The Standard Book of Spells: Grade Three, bumping into random people. Ron and Ginny were on the verge of tears following their stressed mother, running every few steps to keep up.

"We'll just pop into Gringotts quickly before we go home." Molly said, craning her neck to see past the crowds, trying to catch a glimpse of the famous wizarding bank.

Ginny pulled at Molly's sleeve "Why Mummy? Why are we going? Mummy. Mummy. Mummy! Are we seeing Bill? Mummy!"

"Ginny shhh, your Mother is trying to get us there." Came Arthur's muffled voice from behind the teetering pile of boxes and bags.

Molly lead her family through the chaos that is Diagon Alley, practically dragging the reluctant Fred and George, who were desperately trying to escape, after being denied entrance to Gambol and Japes wizarding joke shop. At long last they came to Gringotts bank. The large pearly white building towered over the Alley, they clambered through the bronze doors and then through the silver ones, entering the lobby. Ron and Ginny, who had never entered before, stared up in awe at the many goblins working simultaneously. Fred and George, who had never been allowed to go in before, stared at the marble floor, and then into each others identical faces, and then back at the floor.

"BILL!" Molly shrieked and ran forwards to embrace her eldest son in a tight hug "How's my little curse breaker?" Bill smiled at his mother and then shook his Dad's hand, dropping many of the packages he had been struggling to hold, the resultant crash forced Molly to turn around, and frowned at Arthur. "Come here Arthur. Not now Ginny" She added as Ginny pulled at her mother's robes, as Molly tried to pile the parcels back into Arthur's reluctant arms. "Ginny – what did I _just _say?"

"But Mummy, Freddie and Georgie have gone." Ginny sobbed.

"WHAT?" Molly ran forwards causing the newly and carefully arranged packages to topple back to the marble floor.


	2. Friendship, in an unlikely place

**Chapter Two : Friendship, in an unlikely place!**

**A/N **

**Trinity: This chapter is longer, as promised!**

**Sofie: It switches between things that happen to Fred and George, and what happens to Molly, it might sound a little confusing, but just think of it as meanwhile… :D **

**Trinity: You'll get it when you read it!**

Fred and George wove their way through the winding street, wiggling through the colossal crowds, craning their necks to find the famous 'Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop'.

"George. Look!" Fred called, pulling his twin towards him to marvel at the sight in front of them.

"Hate to break it to you mate, but that's not Gambol and Japes… do you need Percy's glasses? It's just an old, empty…" and then, a sudden look of comprehension dawned on George's face "RACE YOU!"

The two scampered towards the empty shop. All of the windows were boarded up and streaked with dirt and mould. The wooden door was hanging on one of the hinges, with a crooked 'for sale' sign balanced precariously on the window ledge. Fred took a deep breath and walked forwards, and stretched out a hand to open the door. The door was originally a deep blue, but the paint was cracked and flecked with an odd red colour. Two rusty metal numbers graced the middle of the door- '93'

"Wicked" The twins chorused, and as Fred opened the door, the two were swallowed up into the vast darkness.

(_) _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"FRED! GEORGE! FRED! GEORGE! BOYS? Please?" Molly cried into the crowds, attracting attention. "Where _are_ they?" She said, rounding on her two sons helping her to search, Charlie and Percy, who had just returned twinless.

"Well… they aren't in Gambol and Japes mother" Percy started pompously.

"We thought that place was a cert, but they weren't there, and the owner said he hadn't seen any twins." Charlie continued, his usually relaxed and calm personality totally forgotten, in his anxiety for the security of his favourite little brothers.

Bill came tearing down the street, flinging through the crowds desperate to go to his mother. Panting, he came to a stop by Molly. "I just… just saw them… going into that… old empty place… opposite… Magical Menagerie… that pet place..." Bill doubled over, palms on his knees, head hanging, gasping for breath. "I've got to go back… to work…let me know…" And he was off like a rocket on his long legs, pony-tail swinging in the wind which was steadily picking up.

"Well mother, I've seen that place before, while I was getting Errol's owl tonic… it didn't look very stable…I doubt even the twins would be that irrational." Percy said knowledgeably.

"Perce is right Mum. The boys are silly, but they ain't stupid. We'll get 'em back Mum. Safe. I Promise." Charlie told his mother.

(__) _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Fred and George walked into the building cautiously, well, cautiously for them anyway, which really meant not flinging themselves wildly around. Just as their eyes adjusted to the darkness, a blinding beam of light illuminated the room; they had to squint their eyes so they could see a young boy, no taller then themselves, with dark skin and dreadlocks, holding a torch which cast a blue-white glow over the large room. What really stood out were his eyes, the colour of melted chocolate.

He outstretched his hand "Lee Jordan, except if my dad comes looking, I'm no one, no one at all" He winked at the twins as they shook his hand.

"I'm Fred, and this is George." Fred said, gesturing first to himself, and then to George.

"Right, so you're Fred…and you're George?" He said, pointing to each of them in turn.

"No, I'm George, honestly, do I look like Fred?" George said in mock-horror.

The three boys sniggered and sprung around the room merrily, under the reassuring glow of Lee's light.

**CRASH**!

"GEORGE!" Fred cried, running to the source of the crash, grabbing the torch as he passed, Lee made his way towards the source of commotion, and felt his insides clench at the sight before his eyes.

(_) _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**CRASH!**

"George!"

Molly looked at Charlie and Percy, who looked back at her dumbfounded.

"Mum, was that…?"

"Mother surely not…"

"COME ON BOYS!" And Molly sprinted off, with surprising agility towards the tumble-down structure.

The three skidded to an abrupt halt outside, and took a deep breathe before walking into the chaotic scene that sat before them.

"George? George can you hear me?" Lee said, staring into the vast, dark hole that had appeared in the floor, with George at the bottom.

"FREDRICK GIDEON WEASLEY! WHAT _HAVE_ YOU DONE TO YOUR POOR BROTHER _THIS _TIME?" Molly said to Fred, eyes alight with a look that could kill, sometimes, Molly felt sorry for George being Fred's twin, always the one getting hurt.

"Hey! Fred! Lee! I've found the basement! It's wicked!" George called up to his friends.

"GEORGE FABIAN WEASLEY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING DOWN THERE?"

"Mum? I – err – nothing! I – err – fell!" George said evasively.

"Well you wouldn't have fallen if you hadn't come in here, no would you?" Molly enquired using magic to get George out, while Charlie and Percy roared with laughter. "We are going back to the Bank to find Ginny, Ron, and your father, and then we are going _straight home!" _

Fred and George heaved a great sigh (simultaneously of course), waved to their new-found friend, a followed their Mother, out into the crammed streets of Diagon Alley.

**A/N: **

**Sofie: I wasn't entirely as please with this chapter as I was with the first one.**

**Trinity: Speak for yourself! I love this chapter! I love the way they met Lee! It was great**

**Sofie: Well… yeah… I guess. But I still prefer the first chapter. But I really want to get Ginny into the next chapter a bit more, as **imaginativereader12 **pointed out, Ginny was so sweet, how old would she have been?**

**Trinity: About 8 I think. My 9 year old sister is just like her.**

**Sofie: Okay… Hope you enjoy the story! ******


	3. Short And Sweet, and that's just Ginny

Chapter Three: Back at the Burrow

**A/N : **

**Sofie: Sorry it took so long to update, and sorry its so short, but we've been very busy lately so this is a short and sweet story, nice and refreshing. I like the general storyline, but I don't really like the way I portrayed the twins as a bit moaning and whiny. So sorry 'bout that.**

**Trinity: We didn't mean too. Sniffle**

**Sofie: Hey! Forgive us, we got swine flu!**

**Trinity: Well, you have –sprays disinfectant-**

**Sofie: Enjoy!**

Percy sat at the table, reading his Standard Book of Spells: Grade Three –scratch that- _trying_ to read.

"Percy! Percy! Percy! What does rid-diku-lus mean? Percy? Percy?" Ginny pestered.

"No, no, its ridikkulus, you have to pronounce the 'd' _very _clearly." Percy explained, ostentatiously.

"Ridikkulus!" Ginny said giggling, pointing her 'wand' (her index finger) at the chair that Charlie was sitting on.

**BANG!**

"GINNY!" Fred and George cried in unison, poking their heads into the kitchen/dining area.

"We were gonna do that!" Fred said disappointedly.

"You always ruin our fun Gin!" George sighed.

"Our pranks…"

"Diagon Alley…"

"And now this!" They ended dramatically together

But, before they could complain anymore, Arthur had Flooed into kitchen, carrying a stack of paper that was higher than his pointed wizard's hat. He staggered into the kitchen, craning his neck around the stack of papers that was balanced precariously in his weak arms, and said "Charlie, can you grab some of these papers please?"

Charlie hauled himself off of the floor, and reached for the papers, but just as he was about to grab them, Ginny came running up to Charlie, arms outstretched, "Sorry Charlie, I made your chair go bang, and then Charlie was sad, and Ginny is sorry." She grabbed Charlie's middle, making him unstable, almost in slow motion, Charlie fell forwards into Arthur, and the paper went everywhere. Ginny looked down in shock, and Percy shook his head disapprovingly. Fred and George roared in hysterical laughter.

"Ginny!" Fred exclaimed, between laughs.

George suddenly stopped laughing, a look of comprehension dawned on his face, "Mum is gonna blame us for that!" George said, looking at Fred, who also stopped laughing.

Sure enough, before anyone could take another breath, Molly stormed in, with a look of pure death on her face. "Fredrick Gideon Weasley, and George Fabian Weasley, have you _no _shame? I leave the room for _one minute…" _And she launched into a lengthy ramble, which the whole family was forced to endure.

**A/N: The next chapter picks up at Hogwarts, at the sorting, so you can expect lots of trouble! And it will be longer ! xx**

**Xx Enjoy !**


	4. The Sorting

Chapter Four: The Sorting

**A/N: **

**Sofie: Okay. Over my short encounter with swine flue –sniffle- and I'm back with a great story! It's where we meet Hagrid for the first time (Well for these two anyways)**

**Trinity: ANNNND! We see Lee again**

**Sofie: And Peeves**

**Trinity: And some Ghosts and/or poltergeists!**

**Sofie: And some trouble :-) **

**Trinity: Sorry it took us a bit longer to update. But I hope we don't disappoint!**

The twins hopped of the train, into puddles that danced around their feet. They followed the crowd of other first years, towards a tall, wiry haired man. Their heads were above all of the other first years, but still, came only just past the man's hips.

"Hullo!" Said the man, in a gruff sort of voice, but it was strangely assuring. "My name is Rubeus Hagrid, but everyone calls me Hagrid. Now, 'cos your firs' years, you won' be going up ter the castle by carriage, but by boat." He signalled several small boats on a dark lake, which was swelled by the amount of rain pummelling the surface. "Its unfortunate weather, but we'll manage, now can I ask for three people to a boat please?"

Fred and George were at the back of the crowd, so there was limited choice of boats, but they soon found the young boy they had met in Diagon Alley, Lee Jordan, sitting in a boat by himself, staring blankly at nothing in particular, his back to them. Fred gave George a nudge in the ribs and they both crept up behind him, careful not to make any noise. "Hello Lee!" They said in a bright and cheery manner.

Lee almost fell into the river, "Fred! George!" He cried, ecstatic at the sight of his old friends. "Come sit in with me!"

"We were going to anyway, seeing as there is no other choice." Fred pointed out.

"Ignore him." George said, inclining his head to Fred. As they both climbed into the boat.

Hagrid climbed into the boat in front of them, and the boats pushed on through towards the castle, while Fred, George and Lee launched a conversation on what houses they would like to be in, all three of them, hoped to be in Gryffindor.

============= -_-¬-_-¬

Once they had all clambered out of the boats, and lined up outside the solid oak doors, that were even taller than Hagrid, a bony, wrinkled teacher, wearing emerald green robes, whom Fred and George knew to be Professor McGonagall strode out and said, "We are ready for you now, if you will just-" but that was as far as she got, for a ghost, well, if you could call it that, for it was wearing bright orange, glided through the door singing (rather out of tune) a little song.

"_Ickle firsties, what fun! What Joy!_

_What jokes and pranks I can employ!_

_Shorties, midgets, whatever you say,_

_Now get out of my waaaaay!"_

Everyone looked up as water balloons showered down upon the already sodden first years, as the Poltergeist repeated his song over and over. Fred and George however laughed in hysterics, and pretended to conduct Peeves, much to McGonagall's dismay.

"And who might you be?" Peeves asked the twins.

"Fred…" George said, pointing to Fred.

"And George…" Fred said, signalling George.

"Weasley!" They said together, please with the puzzled look on everyone's faces.

"Is it really two of you? I thought I was seeing double. Wait, Weasley did you say? Your older brother Peter, _hates _me…" Fred and George didn't bother correcting him, and the next moment they were ushered into the Great Hall.

============= -_-¬-_-¬

The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors. Everyone swivelled their heads around to get a good look at the first years filing into the hall, and Fred and George spotted the Gryffindor table instantly, two of their elder brothers sat near the front, ready to see the sorting. The twins shot them an evil grin, which trouble more often than not followed.

"Keep an eye on them Char…" Percy muttered to his elder brother, "You never know…"

Charlie replied quietly, "They wouldn't try anything in front of the teachers…" he hoped…

After most of the first years had been sorted into the appropriate houses, Fred, George, and a few others waited to be sorted.

"Weasley, Fredrick!" McGonagall called, and Fred started forwards, winked at George, and jammed the hat onto his head.

_Hmm, yes… Very intelligent I see, but not a thirst for academic achievement. Very brave and loyal I see… headstrong, and thunderous. Better be…_

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted for the hall to hear, a wave of relief spread over Fred, leaving George feeling even more nervous to be in the same house as his brothers, and now his twin. They had to be in the same house, they had to be…

"Weasley, George!" McGonagall called, and George ambled forwards, not daring to look at his brothers.

_Ahh… another Weasley, you are more unlike your twin then one may think. You more sensitive to peoples needs and feelings, but you are just as intelligent, both lacking academic achievement, although you are clearly capable. You are more tenacious than your twin too… better be…_

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted, and the applause could not have been more thunderous, mostly because of Fred and Lee's whooping, and Percy and Charlie's excessive clapping.

While the four brothers watched the last two people being sorted, a large poltergeist winded his way towards the Gryffindor table – Peeves. Some of the older students exchanged nervous glances, Peeves was not supposed to be at the sorting feast, after… well, he just isn't allowed.

"Ah, my dear friends! Charles, Peter…" Peeves said, in a voice of forged superior. Fred and George laughed, while Peeves simply beamed, he hadn't found two people he enjoyed the company of since Gideon and Fabian Prewett went to Hogwarts. He was glad to have found new friendship.

A tall, pearlescent ghost shimmered behind Peeves, his pale face shone with pleasure. "More Weasleys, I do particularly enjoy the company of you brother Percy." His head swayed precariously on his neck… it looked as if it may just fall of.

"Percy? Not Peter, oh I'm terribly sorry good sir!" Peeves said, still trying to maintain a courteous voice, between sniggers that is. Peeves waved at Fred and George, nodded his head grudgingly at Lee and Charlie, and flew away, but not before sticking his tongue out at Percy, and dropping an ink bomb on his head. Charlie sniggered and repaired his robes (and hair) with a lazy flick of his wand.

============= -_-¬-_-¬

**A/N: **

**Sofie: Do you like our 'splitter'? It's a wand…**

**Trinity: Fred and George's wands were 18 inches you know….**

**  
Sofie: As a matter of fact I did know, I know things that they themselves probably do not know.**

**Trinity: Oh your good… (sigh)**

**Sofie: I'm not just good, I'm **scary** good :-) **


	5. New Found Respect

Chapter Five: New Found Respect

**A/N: Sofie: This is kinda the build up to the big drama stuff :-)**

**Trinity: just you wait till the next chapter... it will have you clinging to your buttocks and send your wand clattering to the floor.... **

**Sofie: Erm.... passing over that particular comment.... :-) Enjoy this short chapter, the next chapter _will _be the most nail-biting fandabidozie chapter eveeer :-)**

"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts. Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned." McGonagall said to the trembling first years, who stood, eyes staring fixedly at her stern glare. She opened the door, and stood aside for the class to enter.

After the class had timidly sat down in the seats they have been assigned, McGonagall swept towards the front of the class, glaring at each and everyone of them, her eyes lingering on Lee for a moment longer than everyone else.

"Perhaps, , would like to tell us where the Weasley Twins are?" McGonagall enquired, a look of pure death penetrating Lee's chocolate eyes. This particular comment made Roger Davies, of Ravenclaw, snort a laugh, which he hastily turned into a cough upon the harsh stare of McGongall. She flicked her gaze back at Lee.

"I… err… I don't… err…" Lee _did_infact know where his friends were, but he wasn't about to rat them out to, what appeared to be, the strictest teacher in school.

Suddenly, without warning, Fred and George pelted into the room, and just as they were about to slip into their seats along the back row, McGonagall seemed to explode on the spot.

"YOU TWO ARE LATE? ON THE VERY FIRST LESSON, I WOULD EXPECT MORE, AND FROM MY OWN HOUSE TOO?" She screamed, reminded Fred and George forcibly of their mother. "I give you a warning, if you are late one more time, you _will _get detention, I am not the sort of person you want to make enemies with. Now tell me where you were…"

Fred simply looked from McGonagall, then to George, and back to McGonagall. Fred was the more reckless of the two, but was the worst under pressure, and was obviously trying very hard not to tell, but the look he received from George was so sharp that he brought himself to his senses, and put a natural look on his face, giving her his silence as his answer. Getting in to trouble was a habit of theirs, getting caught was not, but at hogwarts, he guessed he was going to have to get used to the pressure and discipline. He glanced at his twin, who was staring defiantly at the teacher, Fred mimicked his expression, and McGonagall was taken aback. No student of hers had ever stood there, bold as brass, while she gave them a good telling off.

"Now, take your seats…please." McGonagall said, trying to assert her leadership, but Fred swore, he caught her smile as she turned to write the day's task on the blackboard.

=========== /\/\/\/\/\/*

"You know she interrogated me during that lesson? Asking where you were?" Lee said to the twins, he really was annoyed.

"Well, you really outta get used to it mate…" George started

"Because with us…" Fred continued

"You'll be getting into a lot more trouble!" They said together, while Lee wandered whether they were right _after _all…

=======/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\*

**A/N :**

**Sofie: Sorry if there is any spelling mistakes, I accidentaly deleted the dictionary in my word typer thingy, so it doesn't recognise the spelling mistakes :-) **

**Trinity: We are only 14 after all :-) Computers isnt our main forte :-) **

**Sofie: Anyways, we really appreciate the reviews, it keeps us going :-)**

**Trinity: Things are going to start picking up from now on… its going to get veeeeeeeery interesting :-) **

**Sofie: Reviews are always welcome… we take critique really well. :-)**

**Trinity: SOFIE ifound a spell checker on this site lookie....**

Ooohs and Ahhs all round :-)


	6. Were It All Began

Chapter Six: Were It All Began

Fred and George meandered down the twisting path towards the greenhouses, for their first Herbology lesson, their necks bent down low against the bitter wind that bit against their laughing faces.

"Righto! You must be the Gryffindor's and the Hufflepuff's! Greenhouse one pleases!" Professor Sprout called. Her round jovial face brightened at the sight of them all trooping into the Greenhouse, she obviously wasn't used to people actually following her instructions. _These lessons are going to be a blast! Fred and I will get away with anything! _George mused, a wide grin spreading across his face, making his freckles stand out like a shout. He shot a quick glance at Fred, the very same grin maliciously spreading across his face, and instantly, he knew the same thought was playing around in Fred's creative mind too.

After everyone was standing around the long table, which housed plants of many natures, Professor Sprout addressed the class. "Okay, seeing as this is your first lesson, I thought I would just show you some of the plants that Hogwarts has to of-" Fred's hand shot into the air. "Yes? Weasley is it?" Fred nodded in reply

Fred took a deep breath, and said, with alarming speed, "Professor all of my brothers have said that Herbology is a waste of time, why would they say that, because personally, I think it seems quite interesting, but I don't really _get _it, if you get me…?" Fred winked and George, as Professor Sprout launched into a lengthy ramble about the uses of Herbology in other lessons, and other interesting information, which no one really wanted to listen too. She was so engrossed in this conversation, addressing the whole class now, that she didn't even notice Fred and George dive under the table.

"Got the fireworks George?" Fred muttered, and his face split into a wide grin, and the shot back to Lee's side, each of them had fireworks, clutched in their hands.

"Oh crap…" Lee muttered, "This can't be good…"

"-so Herbology is _vital _to Potions, as many of the plants you see before you, can be used in Potion making, and they then can be used in, say, Hospitals, or Dragon-tending, the uses are really endless. So as for the point of Her-" This time, George hand shot into the air.

"Professor, this plant is beautiful…" George lied, he couldn't care for plants, unless there was such a thing as a money tree, or another such plant.

"Ah! Wonderful taste! This plant is called the Flutterby bush, it is a common plant for outdoor weddings, and you'll notice it quivers and shakes, you won't deal with these until your fourth year, where you would prune the bushes, but yes very beautiful." She smiled and then carried on her lengthy banter.

This was all the opening Fred needed, as George distracted the teacher at the top end of the table, Fred stole to the end of the table and lit the end of the fireworks, and buried them underneath a red, spiked plant, which was already emitting its own heat, along with the heat from the fireworks Fred buried amongst its twitching roots. Before Fred could be blamed for anything, he dived to his twin's side, and Lee edged along the table, so he was no where near the 'scene of the crime'.

The red, spiked plant was quivering ominously, threatening to blow at any moment. Professor Sprout seemed to have noticed this, as, instead of lecturing the class, she grabbed her patched hat, and exclaimed "Great Gurdyroots in heaven! What _has _happened to that poor Fire Seed Bush? Everyone stay away! Their seeds are extremely hot!" Fred and George sniggered as Sprout tried to run, one hand grabbing her over large, patched hat, another gripping her hips, trying to weave in and out of students, a few of which were screaming. Puffing, Sprout reached the plant, and she snapped on her Dragon Hide gloves, and began to stroke the top of the plant. Its long spiked branches stopped shaking and viciously waving, and seemed to wilt at the physical contact. Thinking it to be safe, she removed her hand, puffed out her chest, and waddled the front of the class.

She reached the top of the greenhouse, and resumed her lecture "So, as I was saying, Herbology has many uses, and can be o-" at that moment, the Fire Seed Bush, started spewing out Fire Seeds, one of them hitting poor Cedric Diggory on his nose, and his hands flew to his smoking nose. Sniggering Fred, George and Lee, watched the seeds bouncing of the walls of the greenhouse.

Once again, Professor Sprout trundled as fast as her squat legs would carry her towards the Fire Seed Bush. She leaned in close to the base of the plant, trying to figure out what had upset it.

_**BANG!**_

Seeds rapidly shot from the tips of the branches, and, to everyone's surprise (besides Lee, Fred, and George's) fireworks erupted from the base of the plant, more seeds exploded from the Bush, and everyone pushed out of the Greenhouse. Cedric was still clutching his nose, Angelina swatting the ends of her braids, which had caught on fire, and Alicia brushing the top of her head to get rid of the smoking seeds. Sniggering, Fred and George were the last to leave.

"I wonder what happened?" Alicia said, her head now free of burning seeds.

"Its not a case of _what _Alicia, but _who_!" Angelina alleged the ends of her hair smoking from having caught on fire.

"A.J…. what are you saying?" Katie said shyly. Katie was a very withdrawn person, and didn't like the commotion that was going on this lesson.

"I'm saying… that it was deliberate. Who do we know who has a large stock of fireworks, and loves trouble and attention?" Angelina replied in mock-contemplation.

Fred and George were rocking back and forth on their toes, and whistling simultaneously, fighting the desire to laugh. Lee, however, could not suppress the urge to laugh, and was rolling around laughing.

However, before the twins could give a witty reply, Professor Sprout came out of the green house, hat smoking, slammed the door behind her, and blocked the door with her plump body. "Everyone go back to the common room!"

_**SMASH!**_

The glass of the greenhouse exploded with a shattering bang, and left only the frame behind. Professor Sprout dived towards the class just in time. She stood up, shaking from head to foot, covered in black soot, soil, and debris' from godric-knows-what and leaves from godric-knows-where. "Spinnet, get Professor Hagrid, Johnson get the headmaster, Weasley, Weasley, Jordan, my office, eight o clock tonight! No excuses!"

**A/N: Sorry for the long time it took to update, Trinity has gone on holiday until school restarts, so I'm on my own for a while. Hopefully my first chapter writing on my own is satisfactory! I've got a lot of time on my hands, so the updates wont take so long (fingers crossed!) Lots of Love! **

**Sofie x 3**


End file.
